Philosophy
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: College AU: Obi Wan Kenobi is the attractive TA for Padmé's philosophy requirement. After getting together their relationship causes all sorts of chaos. Warning: People who like Satine should not read this. Rated T for now but may be M one day.
1. Chapter 1

**_New story! Yay! I'm pretty busy these days so it's going to take some time to update this. _**

This was a bad idea. Of course it was a bad idea. What could have possibly prompted her to ever think this could ever be a good idea.  
>"This doesn't mean you're getting an A." A deep, british voice said in het ear, husky with sleep.<p>

"I'm going to kill you." She turned to kiss him. "I can't believe you didn't sneak out."

"I told you I wouldn't." Despite the obvious immorality of her actions Padmé felt very comfortable in Obi Wan's arms, and he seemed pretty content too.

"You know, we could just stay here all day," he said, his breath brushing against the naked skin of her shoulder, "Or we could go over your paper."

"Uh new rule, no talking about class when we're both naked." She slipped out of his arms, and it was as if the spell had worn off. No longer was she the triumphant girl who had invited her TA to bed with her. Now she was the back to the awkward polisci/law double major who could always be found in the back corner of the library surrounded by empty coffee cups (the cheap stuff they sold at the campus center no less) on any given Friday night.

Not having sex with the world's hottest graduate student.

"Alright." He smiled that warm, inviting smile. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well... I didn't think you wanted to hang out..." She flushed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you think of this as a one night stand?" He said. That was another wonderful thing about him, he wasn't going to dance around the subject, not when it was just the two of them.

"Well isn't it?" She turned red. Why hadn't she started getting dressed? She was just standing by the side of the bed like a naked idiot.

Obi Wan took advantage of her closeness to pull her in by the hips and kiss her navel. "I love it when you get embarrassed." He grinned.

She frowned, "Rude."

"At the risk of sounding like a high schooler, why don't we just become an item?" He kissed her hipbone almost worshipfully. "I'm not in the habit of sleeping around."

"Wh-what?" She bit back a moan as his hand travelled down the back of her thigh to hook her knee around him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, I thought it was clear." He seemed to have lost some of his nerve, it was the first time Padmé had seen him unsure of himself. "Don't you...want that?"

"Yes!" She said too quickly, then tried to play it cool, "I mean you know if that's what you-mmffff." He was kissing her, and already they were repeating last night's events.

A month ago, Padmé Naberrie had thought life couldn't get much worse. She was stuck in a philosophy class she hated. Professor Satine Kryze was tall, blonde, and beautiful, but it could not save her from being a neglectful professor and a petty human being. Perhaps it was the legs and the short skirts, but academia loved her. She was the female head of philosophy and every year a trail of young men followed her around, or perhaps it was one immortal young man whose face changed slightly, for their ages never changed despite the wrinkles appearing on her forehead.

Obi Wan was presumably her current young man. Padmé had suspected them of being lovers from the onset. He was a PhD student and TA for the class, Phi 329: Politics, Law, and Morality. He was really the teacher, delivering all her lectures, taking all her office hours as well as her own in addition to his work on his dissertation. If Kryze was eye candy for the boys, he was eye-candy for the girls. But he was everything his mentor was not, kind, caring, extremely attentive, and he had just a touch of awkwardness when talking to women.

Padmé didn't usually crush on...anyone really, she was far too focused on keeping up her 4.0 GPA. Which was why she found herself in his office every Friday morning to discuss whatever points she invariably couldn't comprehend. It was a great blow to her self-image to find herself just as infatuated as her fellow classmates.

To be fair, he didn't end up sleeping with all her fellow classmates. At least, she hoped he didn't.

The real change had happened when he asked her about her major, it was just out of curiosity but she'd suspected some sort of trap. How was she to know he was just as infatuated with her as she with him? From asking her about her major they began discussing their respective dreams-he had originally wanted to be a minister but had had a change of heart before entering the program and decided to be a philosopher, she wanted to be a public servant, a senator or something. He had heard of her father, the senior senator from California who had retired recently and they spoke about that for a while too.

In an hour they were friends, in two hours they were best friends, and within three hours they wanted nothing more than to have each other there on his desk, but decided to have lunch instead.

They went back to her apartment-her parents didn't approve of dorms-and watched old movies. She was a fan of Humphrey Bogart and Fred Astaire. He liked Cary Grant, so they settled on the Audrey Hepburn movies without any of those three in them. By the time they'd finished Roman Holiday, Padmé was taking off his clothes.

She'd never be able to see that couch quite the same way, or that particularly comfortable rug in the hallway next to her room, or her desk, though the bed might survive with its reputation in tact.

Everything would be great if it weren't for Professor Kryze.

He still called her "Satine" and there was a look on his face like, he loved her. His reverence made her heart twist. Was he still seeing her? Satine looked at him possessively, like he was her plaything.

She finally asked after a week of seeing him. Her own happiness at having him almost constantly in her bed, at her table, even sitting on her couch reading, scared her. She knew if it ended her heart would be broken. So she had to get everything out in the open.

"So, are you and Professor Kryze a thing?" She said, making him fumble with his coffee and nearly spill it all over the counter.

"Why-why do you ask that?" He said, looking away.

"I'm not stupid. That woman is all over you." She sighed. "I'm not...mad...if you're...seeing her but, you can't be with both of us."

"I'm not seeing her!" He said, frowning, "I'm not that kind of person, you know that." At her skeptical look he sighed. "We...were together. She ended it in January."

She smiled, glad he had been honest with her, "You...still care for her, don't you?"

"I did, but, then I met you..." He smiled. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

And the question of Professor Kryze was solved...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am such a loser, I haven't updated in forever! Well I want you all to know that I do intend to make Setine a more sympathetic character later, but for now Padme really doesn't like her, so she's painted in a negative light. I also intend to write another chapter tonight so you'll get another update soon. **_

"So there's no problem?"

"No, of course not," Satine smiled, crossing her long legs with a smile, "It's nice to see you letting loose."

"I hardly think that's fair."

"Well she is rather young." Satine laughed softly. "I mean, she can't be more than twenty five."

"Twenty three, actually."

"There you have it, you're almost six years older than her, don't tell me that's not part of the appeal." Her long white fingers traced a pattern on the desk.

"It's not part of the appeal, no, but it isn't a detriment to her."

"Hmmm…of course." The professor stood and walked around her desk to sit on it, showcasing her particularly short red skirt and the long legs underneath it. "Why don't you invite her to the department party?"

"I don't think she'd like that too much."

"Oh? I _would." _Just the slightest edge to her voice and Setine made it perfectly clear what he was to do.

"I'll ask her then."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you both there." She watched him stand up and leave a little too quickly. So, he was still within her grasp. Wonderful.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?" _

"N-O"

A few kisses trailed up her back, making her shiver, "Padmé…"

"This is really not fair." She groaned as his hands snaked around her stomach to her breasts.

"I know."

"Okay. Fine. But you have to let me get dressed." She laughed happily.

Obi Wan chuckled, "Now you're the one who's not being fair."

Padmé turned to nuzzle his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." His eyes closed. "Have fun in class. I'll meet you tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah, I think my roommate is starting to miss me." She pulled on her underwear.

"Maybe you should just stay here." He said, in the cool voice he used when he was trying not to show he was nervous.

She pulled her jeans on, then her bra, but paused to look at him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well you practically live here already, and finals are in a month…"

"Yes," She smiled, peppering kisses over his face.

"You don't want to think about it?" He seemed surprised.

"No, I'm happy when I'm with you, and we're both pretty neat, and like you said, I practically live here already. It'll be nice to actually have some clothes here when I wake up."

He reached over to his dresser and held up a key, "This is for you then." He smiled softly.

"Thank you," she gave him one last kiss before pulling away, "But I really do have to go."

"I know, see you tonight." He reluctantly released her.

"Tonight."

"I do not know how I got talked into this." Padmé huffed, looking through the expensive silk and chiffon dresses. "I hate formal parties, I didn't even go to my prom."

"Wait you didn't go to prom?"

"Nope, she just sat home and watched Star Wars."

"Wow, I knew you were a loser but—"

"Anakin shut up!" Padmé swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Hey I came along for lunch, not for shopping." The golden-haired boy huffed.

"I said 'my sister and I are going shopping and then maybe lunch' and you said 'cool, can I come' and I said 'no'." Padmé pursed her lips.

"I thought you two were friends." Sola quirked an eyebrow, she'd graduated her own college a few years ago, married her high school sweetheart, and was now in her sixth month of her first pregnancy.

"I don't know if that's what you can call it." Padmé chuckled, looking over at Anakin. He had a huge crush on her and she knew it, but he was also a pretty good companion, he always made her laugh and helped balance her studious habits.

"So…you want to look sexy? Why?" Sola looked at a red number that she believed her sister wouldn't be caught dead in, but Padmé ended up snatching out her hands.

"Because Miss-Perfect-legs-and-boobs-Kryze will be there." Padmé wrinkled her nose.

"And you want to outshine her?" Sola chuckled, "I never knew you to be so…possessive."

"You've never known me to date someone who….you've never known me to date someone." Padmé sighed and picked a purple tunic-like dress. "But I don't want to look like a porn star."

"Hmm….a valid concern." Sola frowned. Her expression changed as she came across a deep green dress. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you…."

"So there's no problem?"

"No, of course not," Satine smiled, crossing her long legs with a smile, "It's nice to see you letting loose."

"I hardly think that's fair."

"Well she is rather young." Satine laughed softly. "I mean, she can't be more than twenty five."

"Twenty three, actually."

"There you have it, you're almost six years older than her, don't tell me that's not part of the appeal." Her long white fingers traced a pattern on the desk.

"It's not part of the appeal, no, but it isn't a detriment to her."

"Hmmm…of course." The professor stood and walked around her desk to sit on it, showcasing her particularly short red skirt and the long legs underneath it. "Why don't you invite her to the department party?"

"I don't think she'd like that too much."

"Oh? I _would." _Just the slightest edge to her voice and Setine made it perfectly clear what he was to do.

"I'll ask her then."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you both there." She watched him stand up and leave a little too quickly. So, he was still within her grasp. Wonderful.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?" _

"N-O"

A few kisses trailed up her back, making her shiver, "Padmé…"

"This is really not fair." She groaned as his hands snaked around her stomach to her breasts.

"I know."

"Okay. Fine. But you have to let me get dressed." She laughed happily.

Obi Wan chuckled, "Now you're the one who's not being fair."

Padmé turned to nuzzle his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." His eyes closed. "Have fun in class. I'll meet you tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah, I think my roommate is starting to miss me." She pulled on her underwear.

"Maybe you should just stay here." He said, in the cool voice he used when he was trying not to show he was nervous.

She pulled her jeans on, then her bra, but paused to look at him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well you practically live here already, and finals are in a month…"

"Yes," She smiled, peppering kisses over his face.

"You don't want to think about it?" He seemed surprised.

"No, I'm happy when I'm with you, and we're both pretty neat, and like you said, I practically live here already. It'll be nice to actually have some clothes here when I wake up."

He reached over to his dresser and held up a key, "This is for you then." He smiled softly.

"Thank you," she gave him one last kiss before pulling away, "But I really do have to go."

"I know, see you tonight." He reluctantly released her.

"Tonight."

"I do not know how I got talked into this." Padmé huffed, looking through the expensive silk and chiffon dresses. "I hate formal parties, I didn't even go to my prom."

"Wait you didn't go to prom?"

"Nope, she just sat home and watched Star Wars."

"Wow, I knew you were a loser but—"

"Anakin shut up!" Padmé swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Hey I came along for lunch, not for shopping." The golden-haired boy huffed.

"I said 'my sister and I are going shopping and then maybe lunch' and you said 'cool, can I come' and I said 'no'." Padmé pursed her lips.

"I thought you two were friends." Sola quirked an eyebrow, she'd graduated her own college a few years ago, married her high school sweetheart, and was now in her sixth month of her first pregnancy.

"I don't know if that's what you can call it." Padmé chuckled, looking over at Anakin. He had a huge crush on her and she knew it, but he was also a pretty good companion, he always made her laugh and helped balance her studious habits.

"So…you want to look sexy? Why?" Sola looked at a red number that she believed her sister wouldn't be caught dead in, but Padmé ended up snatching out her hands.

"Because Miss-Perfect-legs-and-boobs-Kryze will be there." Padmé wrinkled her nose.

"And you want to outshine her?" Sola chuckled, "I never knew you to be so…possessive."

"You've never known me to date someone who….you've never known me to date someone." Padmé sighed and picked a purple tunic-like dress. "But I don't want to look like a porn star."

"Hmm….a valid concern." Sola frowned. Her expression changed as she came across a deep green dress. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you…."


End file.
